The Lost Assassin
by UpAllNightForLoki
Summary: Sherlock & Loki AU (Sherloki) M for reasons.
1. Longer Summary

_"He was a remarkable man. A man of courage, loyalty and honour. I will miss you...friend." - Sherlock Holmes_

_"Sherlock, was a man of many talents. So strong, so decisive and did well at his work. May you be resting well wherever you are. My friend. My first love." - Loki Laufeyson_

It has been three years, since an assignment gone wrong, tore two goo friends apart. Both thought that the other was dead, putting the blame on themselves. However, there is more to the story of what happened that ill-fated night. With no knowledge that the pair are both alive and well, they live their lives like any other day...with vengeance. That is, as modern day British Assassins. It isn't until both Sherlock and Loki are assigned the same target, that it will surely bring a reunion that neither will forget. Yet with some friendships, comes hidden feelings, lost causes and developing tension. What is it the pair are hiding? What happened the night they were torn apart? Could the situation be simpler than it seems?

Just two men, with an urge to assassinate, and the passion to love. But, who is it they love?

_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare _

_M for:_

_Sexual Content_

_Violence_

_Mild Coarse Language_

* * *

**_A/N: Just a little note, at some points they may appear OOC (Out of Character) to what they actually are in their respective movie/TV characters. Bear that in mind._**


	2. Prologue - The Game Is Over

**_"If it were easy, everyone would do it." - Loki_**

* * *

_Friday 19th November 2011_

_Westminster, London_

At exactly twelve midnight, Big Ben chimed loudly throughout London's city. The night was quiet, the weather a slight overcast, yet the perfect setting for an assassination mission. Upon a tall building stood two figures, Sherlock Holmes and Loki Laufeyson, highly trained modern day Assassins. A majority of Assassins would work alone, except these two, their bond was of a high nature. People described it as a 'profound bond', Sherlock and Loki simply called each other their best friend.

You could certainly spot their attire from a mile away, most people thought of them as costumes, the pair went with it to shield their identity. Sherlock sported; navy blue and black robes, tight black trousers, a purple undershirt, black leather gloves, black lace up military boots and a black belt around his mid section with the Assassin's emblem in the middle. Loki sported; emerald green and black robes with gold trimming, tight black leather trousers, a black undershirt, black leather gloves with a green trim, black combat boots and a black and green belt around his mid section.

"Where is our targets location?" Sherlock questioned, in a low baritone.

Loki slipped his hood down, the wind catching his long, wavy, raven black hair as it blew behind him, his sparkling emerald green eyes peering down at the streets below him.

"I believe Professor James Moriarty was meeting with a client in approximately twenty minutes at Parliament Square, no body guards either," Loki replied, crouching down as he rested his gloved hand on the tiled roof.

Sherlock tilted his head slightly, the moon catching the colour of his blue-green eyes, and a few stray dark brown curls, his cupid bow lips pursed into a thin line.

"It's almost as if he is expecting us," he murmured.

"Or...he knows how qu iet the streets are and knows that no harm can come his way," Loki answered.

"Hm, yes...tedious man," Sherlock huffed, as he searched out to the horizon, his fingertips resting under his chin. "It will take us exactly fifteen minutes to get there if we take the shortcut. However, knowing that he has a client, he or she may be armed. Therefore I say it's best we take the longer route to buy some time, twenty minutes perhaps," he continued.

"Marvellous job Sherlock, marvellous," his friend mused, standing up.

"I thought so too," Sherlock hummed.

Loki merely scoffed at the older man's cockiness as he grabbed his hood at the sides, before slowly pulling it up over his head.

"Shall we start then?" he asked, with a small smirk.

"Allons-y!" Sherlock chuckled, as he began to cross the beam quickly and carefully.

The younger man grinned as he followed close behind, his eyes fixed on his friend. While on assignments, they always kept watch of each other, even on those they had to do separately, they would always check in on each other's whereabouts.

"You go ahead friend, I will take another way so we do not collide!" Loki exclaimed.

"Don't trail too far behind, we're in this together remember?" Sherlock replied, leaping between a gap.

"Always," Loki chuckled as he took off on another route, scaling a wall as he climbed to a taller building, before racing across the rooftop.

Their skills were swift and flawless, neither took many tumbles during their runs, only mere ones when struggling with their target. There was one time where Sherlock was badly injured, yet Loki saw no sign of him stopping. He was a fighter, he was dedicated...married to his work to put it lightly. As Loki took one final leap across to another building, he saw Parliament Square in plain sight. He heard a gentle thud next to him before Sherlock appeared by his side.

"Now that, was shorter than twenty minutes my friend," Loki laughed, glancing at the older man.

"Loki, we are Assassins, time is honestly not important really," Sherlock retorted with a lopsided smile.

Loki grinned, before crouching down again, his eyes scanning the area.

"There he is," he spoke abruptly, pointing a gloved finger in a North East direction.

Sherlock's head tilted up daintily as he spotted the familiar face, the man they had been chasing for over six months, James 'Jim' Moriarty.

"I can feel my skin crawling," Loki boasted, as he stood up again.

Both men stood in a defensive stance, hands rested on their belts as their blades and guns were held there. They were ready to attack when the client was gone. However, Sherlock grew impatient quickly.

"We can't wait any longer, we should act now, before we miss our chance," Sherlock issued.

"No, Sherlock are you insane? This is madness!" Loki hissed under his breath.

There was a brief silence before a loud, manic laugh erupted from the ground below them.

"I thought you two might come," a voice spoke fondly, an Irish twang in the mix.

Sherlock and Loki turned their heads in unison as they saw Moriarty staring up at them, his hands in his pockets, the client nowhere in sight.

"Where's your client? He was here a moment ago," Sherlock replied.

"Oh Sherlock, I missed you too my dear," Moriarty murmured, with a playful pout.

"Do not play games you treacherous fool!" Loki spat, moving forward slightly, only to have Sherlock push him back.

"Touchy, touchy Loki, you must learn to control your anger," Moriarty replied, with a grin as he walked down the pathway a bit more. "Why don't you come down and we can play a game together," he added.

Loki looked over at Sherlock, his eyes creased in anger as his hand was gripped to his blade. Sherlock shook his head at him slightly, dropping his hand from his side.

"Do as he says, it'll be alright," he whispered, out of earshot from Moriarty.

The younger man merely grunted as he swung himself off the building, landing onto a steel awning before dropping to the ground.

"NOW!" Moriarty yelled suddenly.

Loki turned his head quickly as two muscled men appeared from the shadows, grabbing him firmly.

"No!" Sherlock yelled, following after his friend.

"Unhand me!" Loki roared, struggling against the men's grip.

It was no use, they had been tricked, they should have known better. Loki felt his hood slip off his head as he was dragged to a van that sped into the square.

"CHRIST, LOKI!" Sherlock exclaimed loudly, as he raced forward.

"No, no Sherlock, stay!" Moriarty spat with venom, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Sherlock.

"NO! SHERLOCK!" Loki cried out as he tried to struggle free again, before being kicked to the ground.

"The game, is over, Sherlock," Moriarty whispered, laughter following afterwards.

The younger Assassin was thrown into the van, falling onto his stomach as he heard the gun go off. He gasped, eyes widening as he turned around in time to see his friend's body collapse to the ground, before the van doors closed.

"SHERLOCK!" he yelled, bringing out his name in a prolonged fashion, his voice breaking, before he collapsed back to the floor of the van, tears brimming in his grief stricken eyes.

Nothing had ever made him cry. But Sherlock was his weakness, now he was dead. They were both sure to be dead. What will Loki do if he is set free? What will he do without Sherlock? That, was however, not on his mind...not now.

"He's gone...he's gone," he sobbed, gasping slightly for air.

All he could do was mourn...the tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Do keep in mind, Sherlock isn't actually dead...it wouldn't be a Sherloki story if he was dead right at the beginning. Everything will make sense soon.**


	3. Chapter One - A Reunion Like No Other

**_"Well that was tedious." - Sherlock_**

* * *

_Monday 6th January 2014  
221B Baker Street, Westminster, London_

Another cold winter morning, another day wrapped up warm. Sherlock pondered around the small flat in which he lived in now with his friend John Watson. The retired army doctor, now doctor at St. Barts, was his support through everything. Sherlock had taken three years off work after that night with Moriarty where he was sure that Loki was dead. His mind flashed as images blocked his vision. Screams and shouts filled his ears as he rested his hands to the side of his head.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" John snapped, nudging the younger man's arm.

"Sorry John, lost in thought," he mumbled.

"Loki?" John questioned.

"Of course it's him. It's always bloody him!" Sherlock grumbled, as he went over to his black leather chair and sat down, fingertips placed under his chin. "He was always on my mind...always," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"You sound like you were in love with him," John joked, to try and lighten the mood.

Sherlock merely sighed as he tilted his head to the side, resting it in the palm of his hand.

"There was more to it than that," he whispered, out of earshot from John.

"Any chance he might possibly still be alive?" his friend asked, opening his laptop as he began typing away at some emails.

"John, don't be ridiculous, I saw what happened that night," Sherlock muttered, opening his eyes.

"You saw him get pulled into a van before you got shot," John answered.

"That's not the point John! I had an armoured vest under my robes, it only pierced the material. Loki was taken away and I couldn't track the van down. Moriarty would not have set him free because he's a bloody psychopath and he wanted us both dead. Yet at the end of it...only one of us survived," Sherlock lectured.

"You," the doctor mused.

"Yes...me, well done John, great deduction," the young Assassin growled.

"Stop being a cock and go and make us some tea," John huffed.

"Make it your bloody self I don't want any," Sherlock snapped, looking over at John.

The older man stared in disbelief, he knew Sherlock was hurting, but it had been three years now.

"We need to find you another mission," he spoke thoroughly.

"Mycroft will call me when needs be," Sherlock sighed. "Until then, I'll stay in this flat until I can't take it anymore," he added.

"Sherlock," John replied, with a bit of sympathy. "Don't you dare throw your life away like this. Come on, I don't care if it's bloody snowing, we're going to go somewhere," he continued.

"I don't want to," Sherlock answered, with what sounded like a small whine of annoyance.

"Sherlock you haven't been outside ever since that night," John huffed.

"Nonsense John, I went out a few times," Sherlock snapped.

"Going a few houses down is not exactly going out," his friend mused.

"Oh John please, can't you see I'm grieving," Sherlock mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Three years Sherlock, you've been grieving for three years," John replied, closing his laptop .

"People mourn differently," Sherlock sighed, turning away from John.

The doctor gave out a loud sigh as he stood up from the desk and walked over to Sherlock, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Sherlock closed his eyes as a few stray tears ran down his face, a shudder leaving his lips.

"I did love him," he whispered.

"You did?" John questioned.

"If I had told him, I don't think it would have made much difference. He'd still be dead," Sherlock muffled into his hand.

"Would you tell him if he were here?" John asked.

"With every aching bone in my body," the younger man mused.

"There's always that glimmer of hope...somewhere," John replied, giving Sherlock's shoulder a gentle squeeze, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as if he was hiding something.

The younger man turned back around to face John, wiping tears from his face, before standing up.

"Where shall we go? Somewhere for lunch? A walk to the park?" he asked.

"Why not both?" John responded, grabbing his jacket.

"Wonderful, give me two minutes," Sherlock replied, as he disappeared upstairs.

John's phone beeped as he pulled it out of his pocket, a small gasp leaving his lips.

_**"I have news." -MH**_

"Oh dear god," John whispered.

"Everything alright John?" Sherlock's voice spoke fondly, appearing back in the room, neatly dressed.

"Yes, yes fine. Ready?" he answered.

"Ready," Sherlock replied, with a soft smile.

John nodded as he followed Sherlock down the stairs, putting his phone away, reminding himself to respond to Mycroft later. His phone went again as he pulled it out, unable to contain the urge to not look. John's eyes widened as he stared at the message before him.

**_"Tell Sherlock we have a mission for him." -MH_**

"Uh, Sherlock, good news," John spoke, looking away from his phone.

"Yes John?" Sherlock asked, with a raised eyebrow as they stepped outside.

"You've got a mission," John mused, with a grin.

Sherlock turned around quickly, his eyes slightly wide as John showed him the message from Mycroft.

"Brilliant!" he cried out, a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_Monday 6th January 2014  
212 Law Street, Southwark, London_

"Tony, how do you take your coffee?" Loki questioned, stirring a spoon in a mug of coffee he made for himself.

"Two sugars, no milk," Tony replied.

Loki lived in a very spacious and luxurious apartment with his brother Thor as we as Tony Stark, a good friend of his. After he was torn away from Sherlock, convinced that he was dead, he moved to Southwark and became part of the household. That night had been a blur, but he had been escaped from Moriarty a few days after and had kept himself hidden for some time. He paid rent simply by selling books online that he had written himself. His most famous was his memoirs of his life, he had even included things about Sherlock, yet never used his name, he only referred to him as his 'best friend' and 'the man he loved' because he didn't want his name to be plastered everywhere.

"Good morning!" a booming voice exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning brother," Loki replied, as the siblings embraced.

Thor's long blonde locks were pulled back into a ponytail, making his bright blue eyes stand out more in the light. Loki's older brother smiled as he sauntered over to Tony and ruffled his short brown hair through his hand as the older man let out a groan.

"Come on big guy, don't do that," he huffed.

Thor simply chuckled as he lent down and placed a small kiss on Tony's lips. Loki averted his gaze as he stirred the spoon in Tony's coffee, his hand resting on his hip. He hated the fact that Thor was so happy with Tony. In a sense he was jealous because he wished Sherlock was here. The sudden thought of Sherlock made tears form in the corners of his eyes as he sniffled, picking up Tony's coffee as he went over to him and placed it on the coffee table.

"Thanks buddy," he mused, leaning forward to get it. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, noticing a tear sliding down Loki's cheek.

"I'm fine, its just I-" Loki stammered, couldn't even finish his sentences.

"Oh, it's about his partner of his," Thor spoke, as he approached his younger brother and pulled him into his arms for another embrace.

Loki broke down as soon as they had made contact, the walls around him crumbled. Tony's hand rested on Loki's arm as he tried to console him. Thor and Tony both hated seeing him so fragile. He'd seen a psychiatrist several times, yet it never seemed to work.

"I am so sorry," Loki whispered, as he pulled away from Thor, wiping the palm of his hand across his cheek to get rid of the tears.

"You don't have to be," Tony soothed.

"Tony is right, we are here for you Loki," Thor added, palm resting under Loki's jawline in a brotherly manner.

"Thank you," Loki choked out. "I might go upstairs and work on another painting," he continued, as he went back to grab his coffee from the kitchen counter.

Thor and Tony only nodded in response, as they watched Loki disappear up the stairs. He made his journey up the spiral staircase, before pushing a door open as he walked into a spacious art studio and set his coffee down on a desk. Loki pressed a button on his stereo as soft and relaxing piano music began playing. He closed his eyes as he took in the sounds and slipped a black and green blanket over his shoulders as he wandered over to the painting sat upon an easel. It was of course of his dear friend Sherlock, it hardly looked like a painting, far too realistic and extremely detailed, but beautiful. In fact, he had a few sketches of Sherlock up on the walls. He was always willing to be a subject for Loki with his sketches, he loved the end results.

"Oh Sherlock," Loki sighed, another tear falling down his cheek. "If only you were here," he whispered, choking back a sob.

His gaze averted from the painting as he wiped the tear away, before reaching into a cupboard to pull out some paintbrushes. The paint was already sitting out so he got straight to work in painting the background around Sherlock.

"How I miss you," Loki soothed, his eyes darting all over the painting.

Loki continued to briskly move the brush over the canvas in delicate brush strokes as he became fully engrossed in the work he was doing. He hadn't even heard the loud thumping of footsteps coming up the stairs. His door swung open as Thor stood there with the phone in his hand, a little out of breath. Loki turned his head as he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Thor?" he asked.

"Someone on the phone for you brother, it's urgent," he replied hoarsely.

Loki quickly walked over to him as he grabbed the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he spoke in irritation.

His face fell as he suddenly went rigid.

"Yes Sir," Loki replied.

The younger man's entire personality had changed after he heard the familiar voice of his boss on the phone.

"Really? So soon...yes, yes I have slightly forgotten about that night. No I don't think I can I-" Loki paused, as his lips pulled into a thin line. "Alright, I'll do it," he answered, turning his back to Thor. "Goodbye," he added, hanging up.

"Loki?" Thor whispered, hands resting in his pockets.

Loki grinned as he turned around and faced his older brother.

"I am back on the job. I'm an Assassin again," he whispered happily.

* * *

_8pm  
Belgravia, London_

Hours flew by quickly and soon both Sherlock and Loki were off to their respective jobs they had been assigned. Little did either know, their mission was the same. Neither of their bosses knew about it, no one knew, at least that's what everyone thought. John Watson knew that Loki was alive, he had purchased his memoirs book only a few weeks ago. He had the hugest urge to tell Sherlock, yet upon his call about a mission, he figured maybe he could get the pair to meet unexpectedly. So, John called Loki's boss Steve Rogers, after moments of searching, to inform him of a target needing taken down.

That message was then of course passed to Loki. It seemed John's plan was working well, which is exactly how he wanted it. Sherlock sat perched upon a balcony of a residential house, luckily no one was home at the time and he seemed to be masked by the shadows that spread over the street. He felt alive and full of adrenaline wearing his Assassin robes again, he felt at home. Although, he had wished his faithful partner was here, he tried so hard not to think of Loki, yet it always struck a nerve.

"Your target is approximately five minutes away on foot. You must not let him make this deal, it is vital," Mycroft's voice spoke, into the earpiece Sherlock had acquired after the night with Jim Moriarty.

"What would my best approach be?" Sherlock questioned.

"Possibly getting as close as you can and throwing a blade at him. It would work best, aim for the throat or the heart," Mycroft replied.

"Alright, let's see how this goes," Sherlock answered, hoisting himself up on the ledge of the balcony.

"Do not let us down Sherlock," his older brother mused.

"When have I ever let you down brother?" the younger brother replied.

There was only silence as Sherlock smirked a little, looking out at the scene before him. He recalled sitting on top of high buildings after a mission with Loki and just looking out at everything, taking in the sights. It was one of his fondest memories.

"If only you were here, my friend," he whispered, before taking off into a run.

Meanwhile, Loki stood on the rooftop of a small cafe, his eyes darting here, there and everywhere. He knew his target was close, he had a certain feeling in his gut.

"How are you doing for tracking him down?" Steve questioned, over the phone.

"He's on foot, making his way through the gardens. His client I am sure is coming by car, possibly with body guards," Loki replied.

"So how will you execute this?" Steve asked.

Loki remained silent as he ran so many ideas through his head, before finally settling on the easiest and safest option.

"A blade thrown at his throat, it will kill him in an instant," he responded.

"Great, good luck Loki," Steve replied.

Loki pocketed his phone as he turned his head to the left and saw a man similar to the description of his target, making his way into the vicinity. He crouched down as he watched him closely, his palm rested on the tiling of the roof.

"Come on friend, come and play a game," Loki whispered softly.

The young Assassin's eyes glistened with the rush of being back on the job. He heard the low rumbled of a car as his gaze averted to it.

"This must be the client," he mused.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud a good few metres away and Loki's head snapped to the side. The robes were a clear sign that it was an Assassin and obviously a male because of the build of his body, yet why was he in the same place a Loki? The stranger turned his head, hood completely covering his face and Loki let out an irritated growl.

"Think you can kill my target? Not on my watch, thief," he spat harshly.

Loki stood up quickly as he gripped onto a blade in his hand, eyes fixed on the target. He jumped across to a brick wall as he crept along it, his eyes still on the target. He'd lost sight of the other Assassin as he got a little anxious. The client stepped out of his car as Loki's eyes were then on him. He wasn't sure when to strike, possibly just before the client made the deal. It wasn't until he heard a cry of pain before his target fell, but it wasn't from the other Assassin, the client had attacked him. Loki groaned as he ran forward, thrusting two blades out, one thrusting into the throat of the target, the other into the chest of the client. It was best he got rid of both of them. His breathing was ragged as he stood tall, his eyes fixated on the scene below him. The young Assassin's phone kicked in as he answered it on speaker.

"Loki, what the hell was that!" Steve yelled.

"I didn't ask for you to spy on me!" Loki exclaimed.

"You listen here pal, you work for us, you follow orders, perhaps we brought you back too early," Steve lectured harshly.

He knew he had done wrong, but he wasn't going to let another Assassin rain in on his parade. Loki's gaze turned to the right as he suddenly caught sight of the other Assassin who was staring right at him.

"Sir, I have to make my leave. I have someone chasing my tail," he spoke quickly, before hanging up.

As soon as Loki broke into a run, so did the other Assassin, who happened to be Sherlock. The pair sprinted between gaps, scaled walls, squeezed down tight spaces and jumped over obstacles. Loki and Sherlock were now on the ground, racing down an alleyway, water splashing over them as they ran through puddles of rain. Loki's hood had slipped off, his raven black hair flowing behind him. Sherlock missed a turn, yet managed to find another route as he caught up with the 'mysterious' Assassin, who he saw running into an empty subway. He raced in after him, but had lost sight of him, until he heard something clattering to the floor, catching the sight of a green robe. They were off again in another pursuit as Sherlock grabbed his gun from his belt and stopped suddenly.

"Stop where you are or I will shoot you!" he yelled, holding his gun up.

Loki stopped abruptly, his eyes widening at the sound of the familiar voice. The pair were panting heavily, chests heaving and muscles rigid.

"No," he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or if it was real. But how could it be? He saw Sherlock die that night, he was sure of it.

"Show yourself. Who are you!" Sherlock roared, finger on the trigger.

By then the younger Assassin was a shuddering mess as he turned slowly and lifted his head up to face the older Assassin.

"Sherlock," he choked out.

Time seemed to slow as the gun fell to the floor with a loud clatter, a gasp leaving Sherlock's mouth. He couldn't believe it. Before him stood the one man he never though he would see again. He pulled the hood of his robe down, some of his brown curls falling over his eyes, which were now ridden with tears. They were both shocked, lost and neither knew what to do. It was all so unreal.

"Loki," Sherlock whispered.

_"I close my eyes, thinking that there is nothing like an embrace after an absence..."_

* * *

**A/N: They have been reunited! Hooray! Hope you enjoy :) Sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
